


23

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Depression, Suicide Attempt, happy taemday 2016, mentioning self-harm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu tentang rahasia yang dibagi Kakeknya dengan Taemin kecil delapan belas tahun lalu. Semua orang yang mati di laut akan menjadi makhluk laut. Para korban kecelakaan akan menjadi manusia duyung, sementara orang jahat atau yang bunuh diri akan menjadi siren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk tujuan komersil apapun, sebatas untuk bersenang-senang.
> 
> Cross-posted from shiningstory aka SF3SI under the name Chrysalis.

_Aku tidak ingin mati di tempat yang menakutkan._

 

Taemin sesekali melompat, menghindari kepiting yang bercokol di pasir. Telapak kakinya mulai kebas, mungkin memang sudah melepuh dan mati rasa. _Siapa suruh berjalan telanjang kaki di atas pasir yang panas?_

Pemuda cantik itu berhenti sejenak, melepas ikat rambut yang semula melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu merapikan rambut panjangnya yang diselewengkan oleh angin. Alih-alih mengikatnya tinggi-tinggi seperti biasa, ia memilih mengikat di bagian pangkal kepala seperti segenggam jerami yang dirapikan. Tidak ada cermin, ia tidak perlu mematut diri dan membiarkan ikatan kuncir kudanya menyapu geli tengkuknya. Tidak ada yang mengomeli jika kuncirannya berantakan dan tidak akan ada yang memuji jika gaya rambut itu membingkai apik wajahnya.

Ia melesakkan tangan ke saku kardigan dan kembali berjalan sambil bersiul kecil. Tujuannya sudah dekat dan pemuda itu merasa dadanya berdesir pelan mendengar suara ombak yang setengah melahap tempat tujuannya. Batu yang mirip kura-kura raksasa itu akan menjadi tempat istirahatnya untuk sementara, sebelum kulit kakinya mengelupas betulan. Bisa gawat jika ia malah menangis di bibir pantai karena kakinya terlalu pedih untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

Taemin memanjat ‘tempurung’nya dengan hati-hati. Kan tidak lucu jika ia malah terpeleset lalu kepalanya bocor dan mati sia-sia menggelimpang di pinggiran batu. Ia menata dirinya pelan-pelan di atas permukaan yang agak landai sambil setengah memekik ketika terkena cipratan air laut yang menghantam bagian ‘kepala’ kura-kura tunggangannya. Setelah delapan tahun berkontemplasi, ia merasa hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk eksekusinya.

Pemuda cantik itu menatap gradasi biru kehijauan yang terhampar di depannya. Rumah baru, teman-teman baru dan hidup yang baru kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali. Ia tidak sabar untuk mempraktekkan kemampuan menganyamnya pada ganggang dan mutiara merah muda yang akan menjadi penghias kepalanya. Taemin bisa saja menggunakan bintang laut tapi mengingat kulit kepalanya akan di _kenyot_ oleh _crustacean_ itu saat menempel, lebih baik tidak usah saja. Lagipula mahkota ganggang akan terlihat bagus di rambutnya yang sewarna pasir, ia berharap sisik ekornya nanti akan berwarna campuran hijau dan biru mengilat agar kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang rahasia yang dibagi Kakeknya dengan Taemin kecil delapan belas tahun lalu. Semua orang yang mati di laut akan menjadi makhluk laut. Para korban kecelakaan akan menjadi manusia duyung, sementara orang jahat atau yang bunuh diri akan menjadi siren.

Siren jauh lebih menarik dari manusia duyung, mereka akan berjemur di bebatuan sambil menarik para pelaut yang lemah dengan nyanyian merdu. Siren nakal, mereka akan sering diomeli manusia duyung atau lumba-lumba yang berhasil menyelamatkan pelaut yang jatuh dan dikembalikan ke kepal atau daratan. Itu memang peran yang tidak bisa dipisahkan antara makhluk yang nakal dan makhluk baik hati. Mungkin seperti anggapan bahwa yang bajingan akan selamanya bajingan. Taemin sadar benar hal tersebut dan ketimbang menjadi bajingan di dunia manusia yang akan menambah sakit hati orang tuanya, lebih baik jadi makhluk laut saja. Siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu kakeknya yang menjadi manusia duyung. _Wah, bisa jadi kakeknya bekerja pada Dewa Neptunus!_

Taemin terkekeh sambil menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibunya akan panik karena menemukan penyerantanya bergetar di dasar tempat sampah alih-alih terhubung dengan sang pemuda. Atau mungkin ayahnya yang akan segera lari ke kantor polisi ketika menemukan dompet hadiah ulang tahunnya ketujuh belas— dengan kartu identitas lengkap Taemin— menjadi pengganjal ranjang yang berkeriut. Mereka tidak akan tahu dimana tempat tidak menakutkan yang dimaksud Taemin dalam kartu ucapan yang menyertai buket bunga kirimannya sebelum sampai kesini tadi.

Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuat seorang Lee Taemin capek. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagian mana perkataannya yang bisa dipercaya lagi. Rasanya sudah tidak ada artinya berpura-pura sebagai orang yang mempunyai motivasi dan impian untuk tetap hidup ketika impian sendirinya sudah hancur seperti serpihan kaca yang mengoyak punggung tangannya, delapan tahun lalu.

Delapan bukan angka yang buruk, itu tanggal ulang tahun sahabat termanisnya. Mungkin karena kakeknya tidak bisa menemaninya lagi saat ia berusia delapan tahun karena beliau mendadak memutuskan menjadi manusia duyung ketika kapalnya hilang di laut lepas. Atau mungkin dua puluh tiga tahun adalah usia yang cukup bagi Taemin untuk mengatakan ‘ _cukup, aku tidak sanggup lagi_ ’.

Pemuda cantik itu mengusap air matanya yang berleleran entah kenapa. Mungkin air mata bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia berani melakukannya setelah malam-malam panjang tanpa tidur dan keinginan untuk mengoyak nadinya setiap kali terjaga. Ia tidak perlu menangis sesenggukan tengah malam atau menyumpal mulutnya dengan selimut ketika rasa perih di dadanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

Taemin tidak akan sendiri lagi, ia akan punya teman yang memahami dirinya. Ia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang stagnan diantara semua orang yang bergerak dinamis. Ia tidak akan tertinggal, tidak akan merasa khawatir bahwa ini bukan tempatnya. Taemin akan punya rumah untuk pulang. Ia akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat dan usapan di kepala, bisikan lembut tentang ‘terima kasih sudah bekerja keras hari ini’, mungkin juga bonus kecupan sayang di dahi.

Kakinya sudah menjejak ke pasir basah tanpa ia sadari. Taemin melangkah maju, bergerak pelan-pelan ketika air sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Tangis sesenggukannya berhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya melambai dengan wajah secerah matahari dari tengah lautan.

Taemin tersenyum, melangkah lebih jauh hingga kakinya tidak menemukan pijakan lagi. Tubuhnya tertarik oleh gelombang laut tanpa perlawanan, rasanya ringan dan menyenangkan. Ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik sang kakek, Taemin tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

‘ _Kakek, Taemini pulang._ ’

 

02.33

26.06.16

 

 


End file.
